


Can't get them out of our head.

by MinnieMolly



Category: Calzona - Fandom, Grey's Anatomy, Pitch Perfect (Movies), bechloe - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grey's Anatomy Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pitch Perfect Fusion, Calzona, F/F, Inspired by Grey's Anatomy, Post-Pitch Perfect 3, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieMolly/pseuds/MinnieMolly
Summary: Alt Universe based after Pitch Perfect 3 and Grey's Anatomy if Calzona were still married!(none compliant with full details of films and shows i.e. Chloe wasn't interested in Chicago)Beca and Chloe end up at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital after a night out with the Bellas, their night was rescued by two amazing surgeons (Arizona and Callie)! To thank them the girls offer to take them out to dinner, these surgeons make Bechloe feel something they have never felt before. What will happen?





	Can't get them out of our head.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! 
> 
> So I have never written a story like this before so I apologise for grammar mistakes as I'm just trying to get the hang of this! Bechloe and Calzona are my favourite ships so I thought I'd try and put them together!
> 
> I hope you enjoy and would love some feedback. This is only the start of what I have written and I have so much more to say :)  
> Thank you!
> 
> P.S. I'm also from the UK so I apologise if I mix up the American wording or descriptions of things :)

When Chloe decided to take on a graduate position at a veterinary surgery in Seattle, Beca was hesitant about the move. Sure, it’s a great opportunity for Chloe and she’ll get a lot of experience but it’s so far away from everyone they know. Not to mention it’s on the other side of the country from LA where Beca wanted to start her career as a producer. But, she loves Chloe and she’s willing to give Seattle a go. She found a small local studio where she can work and produce her demos. Since Chloe’s position is only a one year graduate trainee position, Beca is still holding out hope that they’ll move to LA. 

They found a small apartment that fits them both perfectly, for Chloe it has tons of windows giving natural light throughout the apartment. The view is amazing and Chloe can sit out on the balcony before work and take in the views. Beca would love the balcony, if they weren’t in Seattle where it basically always rains. For Beca, the kitchen is her paradise. It’s not too big and not too small but the apartment is newly renovated so it has all the perfect appliances for her to enjoy when making food for the both of them. Plus there is a great coffee place next door to the apartment block that is perfect for Beca to lose herself in her music. 

The first few weeks went by quickly and they quickly settled into their new routine. Chloe would leave the apartment at 7:15 for work whilst Beca would take a stroll to the studio at 7:45 as it was a short walk down the street. They’d both meet up for lunch at 12:00; they had soon found a cute cafe near Chloe’s work that became their favourite go-to place together. Chloe would head back to work and Beca would head home, or to the coffee shop next door. She mainly only worked mornings unless the studio was really busy (which it never was). So far, the move to Seattle is a success. 

***

Two months after moving in, Chloe and Beca were relaxing in their lounge watching old Bella performances. It was always Chloe’s favourite thing to do when she felt homesick or missed the girls. Both Chloe and Beca were sprawled over their couch miming the lyrics as they watched the end of their 3rd championship. It has been years since they all performed together. When the video ended Chloe stretched as she got up to make a pot of coffee. Their lounge was cute and comfy, and was connected directly to the kitchen.

“Do you think the girls watch these as much as us?” Chloe asks as she watches the coffee boil. Beca walks up behind her putting her arms around her waist and squeezes her tightly. 

“I’m sure they miss you too Chlo” she says, as she kisses her shoulder. 

“It feels like forever since we last saw them” she huffs and pours them both a cup of coffee. Beca stands back and admires her girlfriend, comfortably wearing sweats with her hair up in a messy bun. 

’I’m so lucky,’ she thinks to herself.

“What’s making you smile so much” Chloe asks as she passes her girlfriend her cup. 

“You” Beca stands on her tip toes and kisses her girlfriends forehead. “Babe, if you miss them this much, why don’t we invite them to Seattle?”. Chloe beams and starts dancing around the kitchen. 

“I take that as a yes?” Beca laughs. 

“Yes, yes, yes! You’re amazing!” 

“We both have a week off next month, how about we have them around then?”

Chloe squeals and runs over to her phone already compiling a message to the Bellas on their group chat.

“There! Sent, I’m so excited!”. The replies start coming in fast as one by one the Bellas confirm their attendance or in Stacie’s words ‘I’m in Pitches!!”.

***

The Bellas reunion is in full swing and on their last night together they head to the nearest bar to Beca and Chloe’s apartment. They’ve taken over the whole of the bar, randomly singing and dancing around. Stacie and Fat Amy have taken on some guys at darts, Lily and Cynthia-Rose are piling up the shots at the bar and Jessica and Ashley are giggling in the corner at who knows what. Beca has taken over the music whilst Chloe and Aubrey are currently performing ‘Like A Virgin’ on the table nearest to the bar. There are some other public in the bar, either ignoring the Bellas or joining in with the singing themselves. 

As the night goes on, the Bellas have the most fun together that they’ve had in a long time. Chloe and Beca sit cuddled in a chair together as they watch the girls interact with each other, all now huddling around a table in the corner of the bar. They all share their favourite memories of their Bella adventures.

“Do you remember when Fat Amy just had to show off her acrobat skills and flashed everyone…including the President!” Stacie laughs hysterically as she remembers the memory. The other girls join in with the laughter, while Fat Amy gets into a huff. 

“Hey! I trained for years, you guys don’t appreciate my talents.” Fat Amy huffs and crosses her arms. 

“Oh yeah, well why don’t you give us a performance if you’re such an amazing athlete?” Stacie challenges. 

“I will!” Fat Amy gets up drunkenly and starts attempting to stretch around the table. The girls all laughing together as they watch the madness unfold. Fat Amy starts imitating ribbon twirling and leaping around the place, she then begins to drunkenly roll around the floor. As entertaining as this was it became dangerous as Amy rolled into the bar and knocked a glass off the side. The glass smashed as it landed on the floor impaling Fat Amy’s arm.

“Crap!”.

Aubrey jumps up and is quickly by Amy’s side, instantly sobering up as she bends down to help Amy. As the other girls start to react, two women run over to Amy and take over helping her. Amy’s wound is deep and is bleeding a lot, the strangers with her announce that they are surgeons at the hospital across the street and that they must get her over there quickly. The Bellas grab all their things and head over to the hospital with Amy and the two women. 

After a short wait Amy has been taken into a trauma room as her arm is attended to. The surgeons who were at the bar come over to the Bellas in the waiting area. 

“Amy will be fine, she’s with our colleagues now who will take the glass out of her arm and stitch her up.” explains Dr Torres. She had mentioned on the walk over to the hospital that she was an orthopaedic surgeon and her wife, standing next to her, Dr Robbins was also a surgeon at the hospital. 

“We are so grateful to you both,” thanks Chloe, the other girls thank the surgeons in turn before they leave. The Bellas start to feel the affects of their night together, the headaches start to set in and, in turn, they leave to go back to their hotel. Chloe and Beca stay as their apartment isn't too far away, they also don’t have a flight the next day, unlike the rest of the Bellas. 

***

Whilst they wait for Amy to be discharged, Beca gets Chloe to listen to some of her newest demos she downloaded onto her phone. She’s currently working on producing a demo album for a young local singer, this is a big chance for Beca to prove herself as a professional producer within the industry. As always, Chloe loves everything Beca shows her she couldn't be more proud of her girlfriend. Chloe always knew Beca had it in her to be a professional and she’s really glad that moving to Seattle hasn’t stopped her from gaining the experience she needs.

“Hey Pitches! I’m all good!” Amy shows the girls her bandaged arm, “Just 10 stitches and I’m ready to get my flight!”.

“Are you sure you can fly?” Chloe asks concerned. 

“Yeahhh, Doc said it’s fine as long as I let my insurance know. It’s all good.” 

They pick up their things and start to head out the hospital. Yawning, the girls realise it’s been almost 10 hours since they started their night out and they’re all very sober and in need of coffee so make their way to a coffee cart on the way out. 

“Morning!” A bubbly blonde greets the girls. It takes a minute for them to recognise the woman in front of them but the memories of last night start to come back to them. 

“Dr Robbins! Hi.” Chirps Chloe, as the women start to chit chat as they get their coffee Chloe takes this moment to really study the surgeon. Her memories from last night are fuzzy and she didn’t quite realise how stunning the woman was. For starters, she had smile that would make anyone melt, her personality lit up a room and her eyes were so…dreamy. Dr Robbins was now in scrubs a white doctor’s coat, a change from the jeans and low cut top Chloe remembers her wearing. She has lovely blonde wavy hair and she smells so sweet Chloe has to stop herself from leaning towards her. Chloe is taken out of her day dream as Beca nudges her to join in on the conversation. 

“It was an amazing coincidence that you and Dr Torres were there last night, we’d love to thank you properly.” Beca offers the surgeon. By the smirk on her face, Beca has also noticed the magnetising effect the surgeon has. 

“Aws totally! We’d love to thank you both!” Chloe says as she puts her arm around Beca, she suddenly feels excited at the thought of spending time with the blonde and her equally gorgeous wife. 

“You girls really don't have to do that, it’s our job after all,” laughs Dr Robbins. The girls both look disappointed in her response. By now, they all have their coffee and have moved towards the entrance of the hospital. After more pleas from the girls, Dr Robbins confidently puts her hand on Chloe’s arm. 

“If you guys really want to do something to thank us of course we would oblige, but it’s really not necessary”. Beca glances at the surgeons hand that is still holding onto her girlfriends arm, a feeling runs through her body that she's not exactly experienced before. 

“Yay! How about we take you out to dinner?…if that’s okay?” Chloe looks to Beca for approval. 

“Dinner sounds great babe!” Beca squeezes her girlfriend’s waist in reassurance. 

“Really bummed I won’t be able to join you guys, have many many drinks on my behalf.” Amy winks towards Beca, who shifts her eyes away in confusion. 

“That’s a shame! Don’t forget to call your insurance before you get on your flight. Dinner sounds good to me, I’ll let Callie know!” the girls look a tad confused “Sorry, Dr Torres, her name is Callie mine is Arizona by the way.” she says as she starts to walk back into the centre of the hospital. “See you girls then!” As she passes Chloe her business card with her number on it, Chloe can’t help but blush.

The girls wave goodbye to Arizona as they leave the hospital to make their way home for some much needed sleep, but not before making sure Fat Amy get’s to the airport safely.

***

After their day in bed, Chloe and Beca get cozy in their living room as they order a pizza, it’s now the evening and their hangovers haven’t quite gone yet. So pizza is the obvious choice.  
Just after they ordered, Beca’s phone buzzes with a message from Fat Amy. She has misplaced her discharge papers and needs the girls to pick up a copy for her from the hospital, she’s already called ahead and all they need to do is pick them up for her. Fat Amy claims she trusts the girls to scan them and send them to her rather that the ‘patriarchy’ of a hospital…whatever that's supposed to mean. 

“We can nip to the hospital in the morning babe, it’s not a problem” Chloe says as she get’s up to get them both a beer. 

“Yeah fine.”

“We still have three days off together till we’re back at work! What do you want to do?” She asks as she hands Beca a beer.

“Umm…” Beca starts chuckling to herself.

“Babe we can’t stay home and have sex the whole time.” She pinches her girlfriends ribs.

“Ow!” Beca pouts, “Fine, well we have that dinner with Callie and Arizona Saturday night.”

“Yeah! Aw I’m really excited for that, they seem really…interesting.” Chloe takes a moment to remember the smell of Arizona’s hair… 

“Babe, you kinda zoned out there.”

“Sorry, yeah, I’m looking forward to the dinner. We still need to decide where to go and what time.” ‘What is wrong with me?’ Chloe hasn’t been able to get Arizona out of her head all day. The blonde is so intoxicating. 

“Why don’t we ask them where is best? I’m sure they’ll know some great places.”

“Yeah sure! We can try and see them tomorrow.”

“Great idea, babe!” Beca kisses her girlfriends cheek and snuggles while they wait for their pizza. 

Beca thinks back to last night; she had noticed the surgeons before Amy’s accident. She noticed them sat at the bar as she took over the music. The guy Joe who owned the place welcomed Beca’s input, which was just her plugging in her own phone to the speakers and playing her playlist. Beca watched the surgeons interact with each other, how their smiles glowed and it was almost as if the world was in slow motion around them. As Beca loses herself in the memory, the doorbell rings and they jump up to collect their pizza. Beca feels like this Saturday could be the start of something, but she’s not sure what. 

***

The girls finish up collecting Amy’s discharge papers at the nurses desk as Arizona and Callie appear from the elevator. Unlike Dr Robbins, Callie has dark brown hair and brown eyes to match, she has tanned skin and curves in all the right places. Chloe and Beca, equally can’t stop staring at the beautiful women coming towards them. 

“Hey girls!” Dr Torres smiles at them both as she passes some papers to the nurse at the desk, “Arizona told me about dinner, have you girls got a place in mind?” asks Dr Torres, just like Dr Robbins she has a smile that could light up a room. Beca is in complete awe of the woman and starts to blush as they make eye contact. 

“Umm well, we haven’t lived here for long. We were hoping maybe you two knew of a place we could go?” asks Chloe.

“How about this cute Italian place that’s just down the street, the food is amazing and it’ll mean we can meet sooner after work.” replies Dr Robbins.

“Sounds perfect, awesome! We’ll meet you there, is 7 okay?” asks Beca, her awkwardness at the situation starts coming through. These women intimidate her but she can’t seem to get enough of them, the same sort of weird feeling she got when she met Das Sound Machine before the worlds.

“7 is good with us!” Dr Torres winks at Beca making her blush even more than she was. After making sure they text the girls the address, the surgeons head back to work but not without giving a last wink at the girls. Beca and Chloe look at each other, blushing just as much as the other. 

***  
The next day Beca and Chloe start getting ready for their dinner with the surgeons. There are outfits sprawled across their bedroom as neither of them can decide what to wear. ‘What is it about these women that make them so nervous?’ They both think to themselves.

“Chlo, can we just talk for a minute?” Beca asks as she sits on the bed and pulls at her fingers. 

“Of course, are you okay?” Chloe asks, obviously concerned about her girlfriend. 

“Do you…urgh…do you get a strange feeling when you talked to Arizona and Callie?” Beca is really trying hard to get her point across but she’s so worried about Chloe’s response. Is she really thinking about other women in this way? Only Chloe has ever made her feel so excited and nervous and bubbly inside. But after meeting these amazing beautiful women, Beca can’t help but feel attracted to them. Chloe laughs a little at how adorable Beca is being. Of course Chloe feels the same way about them but neither of them have ever talked about other people before, not in this way anyway. 

“Becs, they’re pretty hot aren't they?” Chloe laughs as Beca’s eyes widen in panic at Chloe admittance. “Becs it’s okay, I feel it too. They're just so…mesmerising!”.

“Seriously? I have been feeling so guilty about this!” Beca thrown her hands over her face, “Are you really attracted to them too?”.

“Beca I’m not blind!” Chloe laughs as she pushes Beca in a teasing way and earns a smile in response. Chloe takes Beca’s hands and holds them close to her chest “Beca you know I love you, you are my everything- okay.” Chloe kisses her girlfriends hands and continues “Look, it’s okay for us to find other people attractive, there’s nothing wrong with that!”. Beca relaxes into Chloe’s arms, “I love you too Chlo.”, ‘what did she do to deserve such an amazing girlfriend?’ she thinks to herself. 

They enjoy embracing each other in silence before Chloe continues. “You know, I find it quite hot.” Beca sits up quickly and looks at Chloe, trying to figure out by her expression if she’s just joking or she actually finds it hot to think about them both with other women. Chloe chuckles for a second before she glides her hand up her girlfriends thigh, Beca shivers in response and puts her arm around her girlfriend’s neck and pulls her in for a kiss. Chloe climbs on top of Beca and licks Beca’s lips, asking for permission to enter. With that Beca opens her mouth and they use their tongues to explore each other mouths. As they do so, their hands wander as they start to undress each other. 

Both now in only their underwear, Chloe pulls back and whispers into her girlfriends ear,  
“Can you imagine what they look like without any clothes on.” Beca shivers at the thought, not only is she seriously turned on right now but the thought of those other women being with them right now makes Beca extremely wet. Chloe kisses across Beca’s jawline, down her neck and onto her chest. Beca moans in approval as her skin starts prickling with goose bumps and her nipples harden as Chloe kneads them in her hands. 

“How would you feel if this was their hands all over you?” Chloe whispers as she traces her hands down her girlfriend’s body, gliding over the goosebumps that appear on her girlfriends arms. 

“Babe…” Beca whimpers as her girlfriend pulls her underwear off. Laying naked, she lets her girlfriend control her as she opens her legs as instructed. Chloe explores her girlfriends wet centre as she licks over the most sensitive parts and smiles as she hears her girlfriend moan in her pleasure. She slides her fingers in and matches her speed as she licks her girlfriend’s core. Beca braces herself and clings onto the bedsheets as she lets the intense orgasm roll over her. 

As Beca comes down from her own orgasm, she grabs her girlfriend and pulls her to the centre of their bed. She kisses down her neck and licks across her collar bone. She nibbles at her girlfriends bra as she pulls down the straps. They wrap their legs around each other which allows Beca space to unhook Chloe’s bra, she lowers herself to suckle on her girlfriends breast and kneads the other one in her hand. Chloe pants as her own centre starts to pulse as she becomes increasingly turned on. 

“Beca please, I need you.” She pants as she lowers her girlfriends hand under the lace that covers her centre. Beca doesn’t hesitate as she rips her girlfriends underwear off and slides two fingers into her wet, beating centre. Chloe gasps as she holds on and grinds against Beca’s fingers. It doesn’t take long until she is overcome with her own orgasm.

As the girls embrace each other slightly panting, Chloe glances over at the clock on their dresser. “Shit, Beca! We only have half an hour before dinner!” They both jump up and quickly start getting ready, the hardest part being trying to detangle their hair and make it look presentable. It takes them twenty minutes to get ready and leave their apartment. As they jump in the elevator they quickly check their makeup in the mirror that surrounds the inside.

“You look beautiful Chlo.” Beca says as she admires her girlfriend’s reflection. Chloe settled on a dark green dress accented with lace whilst Beca settled on her black and red checkered skirt and a black short sleeved blouse, both wearing heels to match.


End file.
